winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season. In addition to this, Flora is one of the characters that appear the most on Winx Club paraphernalia, besides Stella and Bloom. Flora is the only non-princess in the Winx Club in both the original RAI, monthly comics, and 4kids continuity (Tecna counts is as a princess in the monthly comics and Musa is a princess in the 4kids version). Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in episode 2, 4kids title: "More Than High School" as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends and destructive to her enemies. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. They make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Layla. Although Flora's relationship with Layla is a little far at first, they later become best friends when she offers to help her get together with Helia. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too. When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Shadowhaunt to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Baltor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairy form, known as Enchantix. It is also revealed in this season that Flora has a sister named Rose (Miele in RAI) when the group visits her planet, Linphea. She saves her sister Rose who was hit by Icy and dropped into the water. Flora, angry, summoned a plant that made the Trix unable to see. She then goes into the water to save Rose and earns her Enchantix. Secret of the Lost Kingdom coming soon... Season 4 Flora becomes a teacher at Alfea. Her new teaching career is cut short when she is attacked by the Fairy Hunters in the quad after looking for a wrongly-accused student. Then she learns in a lecture from Faragonda that there used to be magic on Earth, until the Fairy Hunters eliminated all the fairies. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the gang in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love&Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora meets and fights Diana, the Earth's fairy of nature whose power overshadows Flora's. Flora struggles fighting her spells but with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana's, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Omega Dimension and freezes them there permanently. In the final scene of season four, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. Magic Adventure coming soon... Appearance Civilian Flora has long, honey colored hair with blond streaks within her bangs, jade eyes, and a tan skin tone. Her daily outfit in season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2/3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears ear-rings, specifically golden loops. In season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. See Also: Flora's Wardrobe Winx Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A small orchid colored and shaped choker adorns her neck, while detached sleeves of the same color compliment her arms. Her wings are lime green. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (odango style buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the fourth Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Rose (RAI dub: Miele) from the poisoned (or reversed time) stream in the twelfth episode of the 3rd season. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Sophix Flora's Sophix is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and veggie green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Lovix Flora's Lovix is similar to her Believix outfit but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. She also wears an strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Magical Abilities Flora is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. List of Flora's spells Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Home-made cakes! *'Favourite Color:' Pink. *'Favourite Hobby:' Gardening! *'Favourite Pet:' Butterflies... *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia... *'Best Friends:' Aisha (Layla) and Helia! *'Favourite Movies:' Romantic movies... *'Loves:' Staying with my plants! *'Hates:' Shopping with Stella :-). *'Favourite Music:' Reggae. *'Favourite Shoes:' Soft slippers! *'Favourite Subject:' Botany. *'Favourite Spell:' Giant Nettles. *'Catchphrase:' "Peace Out!" Transformation Sequences Winx Video:Flora transform Enchantix Video:Flora Enchantix Believix Video:Flora Believix Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Flora Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category: Season 4 Category:Fairies